Cycle/DMRP-09 to DMRP-12
The following is a list of cycles that appeared during DMRP-09 to DMRP-12. DMRP-09 New Zone Was Born! Super GR and Orega Ora!! A cycle of multicolored twinpacts with the Very Rare rarity. * / — Haileader, Play Music / Melody 3 「Temptation」 * / — Cyber K Wozurek / Wozurek's Inquisition * / — Evilvy, Dragon Armored 05 / Evil Force * / — Grohl, Runaway / Cardo Cobain * / — Joumonji, Mana Elder / Hidden Mana Dry Leaves A cycle of multicolored twinpacts with the Rare rarity. * / — Stagem, Strange Stone / Mach Knuckle * / — Parif, Shell Beast / Twinkle Flash * / — Zorego, Misfortune Demon 90 / Jackpot! Another One!! * / — Herald Redoute / Rose Ceremony * / — Ikkodas Cage / Seed Destiny A cycle of multicolored twinpacts with the Uncommon rarity. * / — Paruten, Sealed Grave / Third of the Six Bizarre ~Water with Will~ * / — Proto Core / Shadow Cracking * / — GARIGARI Nappam / Death Punchline * / — Gachabeth 1 / Gachagacha Scramble * / — Taratuil Panzer / Delica Spark A cycle of gacharange creatures that have no abilities. * — The Cupramen * — Vinci, Pure White Will * — TV-30, Moral * — Hei-Sanshiki, Muga * — Hoppyhop * — Wairabi Fourth DMRP-10 Blue C.A.P and Black DaiBanZai A cycle of multicolored twinpacts with the Very Rare rarity. * / — Saharan, Red Attack Silver / Red Magic * / — Core Calibur, Mobile Base / Electro Shower * / — Sukima De Meer / Welcome to ~ here...! * / — Ziggy Thunder Bolt / Round One * / — Greeji Fabnore / Vanish Death A cycle of multicolored twinpacts with the Rare rarity. * / — Silt, Blue Defense Silver / Killer Tune * / — Jenne Topy / GYORAI-CANNON! * / — Ugoka Saruko, Darkness's End / Glow of Rebirth * / — FASORASI Dokkan / ♪ Dowadokkannodo * / — Pomirin, Rainbow Faerie / Rainy Atlas A cycle of multicolored twinpacts with the Uncommon rarity. * / — Jarly, Strange Stone / Sentimental Jarly * / — Magi, Mechanic / 「Power of Hand Des」 * / — Khan, Misfortune Demon 30 / Okke Punch * / — Jet Reming, Dragon Armored / Lorentz Typhoon * / — Spring Seeker / Double Fall A cycle of creatures that have "Shield Trigger". * — Balus, Halfgod Elemental * — Giafan, Dragon Armored * — Holus, Halfdemon Nightmaster * — Dobolzaurus * — Mortal Giant A cycle of creatures that have no abilities. * — Pureen, Ancient Growth * — Coanco, Big Pirate * — Imerius, Light Ray Doll * — Vocal Megahit DMRP-11 Zero Birth! Maji's Jornado 1059!! A cycle of multicolored twinpacts with the Super Rare & Very Rare rarity. * / — Kariyadone, Magic Library / Hermit Circle * / — Summer Ojisummer / Moon Ojisummer * / — Hope, Judgment Bond's Rainbow / Keyboard Access * / — Great-Armed Projuicer / Apple Juice Girls are Triple Girls * / — Pea Tanpan / 「Haichadame��」 A cycle of multicolored twinpacts with the Rare rarity. * / — Jayra, Judgment Bond / Flame Jail * / — Tenma Jao / Mometi Asachi * / — Shigurune, Dragon Armored No. 30 / Cool Tune * / — Og Val, Dragon Armored / 「Quietness, Fill the World」 * / — Piodoro, Dragon Armored Car / Toxic Juice A cycle of spells with the Charger keyword. * — Gachafes Charger * — Gachamarine Charger * — Gachamajo Charger * — Gachabomba Charger * — Gachaleaf Charger A cycle of gacharange creatures that have Mana Drive 6. * — Bainarashutter * — Dariphant, Purifying Will * — CX-20, Energy * — Tei-Nishiki, Mazin * — Dadadachicco Datchi * — Marigold Third DMRP-12 SuperSuperSuper Top! The Awakening Joghiragon vs. Zeeron Bang-Tan A cycle of multicolored twinpacts with the Super Rare & Very Rare rarity. * / — Holyend, Destiny Dragon Armored / Now or Never * / — Sharkuga, Ugly King / Dark Operation * / — Burnmare the Silver / Oraora Slash * / — Dokeidaimos, Misfortune Demon 01 / Alex Gears * / — Adrek Workman / Vice Scrapper Rare Multicolored Twinpacts A cycle of multicolored twinpacts with the Rare rarity. * / — Barian, Strange Stone / Highrisk Pendulum * / — Ilfin the Silver / Meramera Chain * / — Chouhatsu Churis / Longest Way * / — Spinach Panzer / Spinner Bull * / — Brooks the Silver / Zababan Light A cycle of "Shield Trigger" creatures with the Common rarity. * — Chengchi, Green Knowledge Silver * — Commander Techmagerter * — Charroll Doyle * — Flag Referee * — DJ Giant A cycle of gacharange creatures that have Mana Drive with the Uncommon rarity. * — Patchinator * — Tintre, Dignity Will * — Southern A * — Hei-Nishiki, Cut * — Goldongoldo * — Christma Third Category:Cycles